


Taking a Break From All Your Worries

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sending Lee off in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break From All Your Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x02 (this takes place during Lee’s farewell party).
> 
> Written for rounds_of_kink for the kink "Friendship sex or buddy-sex (fuck buddies)".
> 
> Also I should mention that Lee is pretty drunk. If the consent issue associated with that bothers you, you might want to avoid this.

Lee stumbles and almost falls on his face before Helo catches him and hauls him back upwards.

“Okay, I think it’s time to get you back to your quarters,” he says and there are cat-calls and snickers all around them.

“Oh, frak off.” He flips the other pilots off good-naturedly and thanks the Lords the Admiral has retired already. Lee is sniggering in his shoulder, and right. Time for bed.

He grins at Sharon and drags Lee out of the room just as he starts babbling about how great they all are and he is going to miss them, and how he really _really_ hopes they don’t get themselves killed.

Definitely time for bed.

Then again, this was his idea – not the getting to bed part, though he’s never said no to that. The way he sees it, after the whole thing with Kara being dead and then not being dead but maybe being a Cylon, Lee really deserves a break. Not that _he_ cares about whether Kara is a Cylon or not – as long as she doesn’t try to kill them all, he’s cool with that. He isn’t a frakking hypocrite. But this isn’t about him. This is about Lee needing a break. That usually means getting him drunk and frakking him hard, and because Lee is his friend Helo is more than happy to volunteer.

Okay, so maybe he went a little over the top here, but watching Lee giggle like a twelve year old girl is definitely worth it. He is relaxed and content for the first time in months and Helo congratulates himself as he half-carries him through the mostly empty corridors. Horny too, and his one hand that isn’t holding on to Helo for dear life keeps ‘accidentally’ wandering south of what’s considered proper. Not that Helo minds but it’s kind of hard to drag someone around with a hard-on. Then Lee’s tongue decides to come and say hello and they almost end up sprawled on the floor.

Of course, Lee thinks it’s hilarious. Helo mock-glares at him and smacks his hand away – he’ll have to wait for that.

 

When they finally reach Lee’s quarters, Helo tries to determine whether Lee can stand on his own if he lets him go – it would certainly make opening the door a lot easier. So he gives it a shot, and the way Lee sways and topples back against him, sniggering, tells him it’s not going to happen. So he props him up against the wall and leans sideways into him, his hip pressing hard against Lee’s lower belly to keep him upright, and reaches for the door with his free hand.

Which is no easy feat, considering Lee _really_ isn’t helping. Oh no. He is too busy plastering himself against Helo, wrapping one leg around his waist and attacking his neck with his lips.

So. Not. Helping.

Helo growls and gets a hold of Lee’s hair, yanking until he’s got his head tilted _just right_. And he kisses him, hard and messy like it always is – unless they’ve already had sex and then it’s slow and lazy – until they both need to breathe and he remembers they’re in the frakking hallway.

Right.

For some reason, he doesn’t think Admiral Adama would appreciate it if his son was caught with one of his officers. Conduct unbecoming and all that. And that right there is enough to make him push Lee away – the man is looking way too smug for his own good anyway – and finally get the frakking door open.

He shoves Lee through and stumbles after him, slamming and locking the door after them. The man is holding onto the wall to keep himself up, already kicking off his shoes, and Helo is on him in two strides, pushing him against the bulkhead and finding his lips again.

Frak, that’s good.

When the whole thing started, years ago, they tried the no kissing rule – they were friends who frakked each other when they felt the need, there were rules for stuff like that, right? That lasted all of three minutes, and then Helo had wrapped his hand around Lee’s cock and Lee’s mouth had fallen open, wide and wet and begging for it, and Helo had just gone for it. Turned out Lee didn’t mind at all and Helo is frakking glad he didn’t because he likes kissing. And he likes Lee. And he likes kissing Lee.

A muffled groan brings Helo back to the present and he grins against Lee’s mouth, pushing his hips forward. That gets him another moan and he pulls back just long enough to yank Lee’s shirt off of him before crowding him again. He ignores Lee’s startled hiss when his skin hits the cold metal of the wall and distracts him by thrusting forward again. And again.

But it’s not enough. They need more and their clothes are in the way, and it’s only a matter of seconds before that’s taken care of. Then Helo presses himself back fully against the other man and Lee makes a small needy noise that he would never own up to were he sober. That makes Helo want to kiss him and so he does, and Lee’s thigh winds up over his hip again as he thrusts against him, his arms coming up to hold onto Helo’s shoulders.

“Hold on,” Helo says, and grabs the underside of Lee’s thighs, lifting him up until Lee’s got both legs wrapped around his waist, using his momentum to slam the other man back against the wall.

“Frak!” Lee yells, his come spurting between them as he goes limp, panting against his neck.

Well, that was fast.

But Lee isn’t done yet, and Helo has to adjust his grip on him, almost coming right here and there when Lee’s hand scoops up his come and spreads it over Helo’s cock. He uses his arms and legs to hoist himself up a bit more, and Helo can only hold on, breathing hard as his cock slips under the other man, sliding along the crack of Lee’s ass. Frak, that’s good! And then Lee arches his back just so, and the head of his cock bumps against his hole.

“Come on, come _on_ ,” Lee urges and Helo huffs a breath of laughter that is more a moan than anything else as he grabs his cock to guide himself in.

Orgasm and alcohol have made Lee loose and pushy but it’s still a tight fit and Lee bites down on his shoulder when he finally breaches him.

“You okay?” he grunts, waiting for what feels like forever for Lee’s answer. When he finally gets a nod he pulls Lee down on his cock, inch by inch until the angle won’t let him do it anymore. He pauses for a couple of heartbeats, getting – or at least trying to get – his breathing back under control, and goes back to fucking Lee on his cock, moving him up and down and up and down until his arms and thighs are screaming. That’s when Lee decides he wants faster too and his hands move along the wall for leverage – which he finds, thank the Gods, and uses to take some of his weight off Helo, moving with him, a little faster, a little better, and frak Helo is going to come. Lee knows – of course he does – and he shoves himself down hard, impaling himself on Helo, just as he grabs the back of his neck and drags him forward for another kiss.

That’s all it takes. Helo’s coming, his curse muffled by Lee’s mouth, and it’s a miracle they’re both still standing.

Once he’s caught his breath they untangle themselves and stumble to bed, and soon Lee is snoring softly next to him, sprawled over two-half of the bed.

Helo grins and shoves him over, ignoring the grumble and smiling at the arm that settles around his waist.

He’s going to miss this.

Then again, Lee won’t be going very far. He’ll have to come over from time to time – Helo will make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.


End file.
